What happened
by Dovescendants
Summary: This is a story about how Evie and Harriet Hook met and fell in love. rated T for abuse p.s this is my first story and the summary is bad just give it a chance plz
1. The first meeting

It was a normal miserably gray day on the isle. Screams were heard throughout the streets. The air smelled as retched as always. And children ran ramped stealing anything they could. While all the usual mayhem went on outside the core four Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were planning an attack against Uma's ship. Mal stood at the table with the plans as she went over the plan for the others. Jay was leaning up against the wall partially listening to what she was saying when he wasn't flicking little pieces of paper at Carlos who was sitting on the floor tinkering with another one of his gadgets. Each time Jay would hit him with the paper he would just glair at him. Meanwhile Evie was sitting down at a table slightly off to the side still listening while applying makeup and looking in her mirror trying to find any flaw. Mal had to go over the plan 4 more times before everyone got it then they set off to attack.

They arrived at the docks all ready to attack all they needed to do was get onto the ship which is why Mal made sure everyone knew the plan cause they would have to split up to sneak onto the ship without getting caught , But there was another ship next to the lost revenge. They all knew exactly whose ship it was. It was the ship of Harriet Hook the eldest child of captain hook. "I don't think we should do this today since Harriet's crew is here to." Said Carlos but Mal thought otherwise "No this just makes it better then we can get both of them since they are allies." Replied Mal in a snarky voice. So they split up Mal went in through the window of the ship after hiding under a grungy towel and slowly getting closer to the ship. Jay disguised himself as one of them and walked right onto the ship. Carlos and Evie hid in barrels though they were on opposite sides of the ship so that if one of them got caught the other one would be safe, but something happened on Evie's side.

Evie got into the barrel when no one was looking it was petty cramped but she had been in tighter spots like when they were in Maleficent's castle. The thought of the memory made her shiver. She sat there for a while until everything started to shake. This lasted for a while but the shaking finally stopped as she was set down. She then proceeded with the plan by looking through one of the holes in the barrel. Only to realize that she wound up on Harriet's ship instead of Uma's. She felt her heart sink and she started to panic what was she supposed to do. She then decided to try and make a run for it. So she rammed into the side of the barrel which then topple over she then proceeded to run. Only to get stopped halfway there and taken into the captains quarters.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos met in a room in the ship. "Where's Evie?" Mal asked Carlos impatiently. "I don't know she was on the other side of the ship." Responded Carlos. "Maybe she's just not here yet." Suggested Jay. "No it's been to long she should be here by now something bad must have happened." Right as Mal suggested that they all heard Harry yell "THEY FOUND EVIE ON HARRIETS SHIP CHECK IF THE OTHERS ARE HERE!" Right as they heard that they all said in unison "oh crap."

Evie had a bag over her head as she was being roughly pushed to the captain's quarters. Once they got there the bag was removed. As she looked around the first thing she noticed was the big chair well the back of a big chair. Then she heard the voice of the pirate that had been pushing her here. "What do you say captain?" Evie then heard the voice of Harriet Hook which was really nice with the accent. "Leave her here and go make sure there is no more stowaways." "Yes captain." With that the pirate left Evie alone with Harriet. After the pirate left the chair turned around to reveal the one and only Harriet Hook.

Once they heard Harry Mal told them to hide Jay hid in a trunk in the corner of the room, Carlos hid behind some curtains, and Mal hid behind a desk. They stayed like this for a while until they heard the door slam open and heard pirates stomp in as they started to throw everything checking everywhere. Within seconds they had found Carlos then Jay and then Mal. They then proceeded to tie them up and drag them onto the deck to see what Uma would say.

The moment Evie saw Harriet her heart seemed to skip a beat and she couldn't help but stare noticing little details like how her light blue/ gray eyes and lots of black eyeliner made it seem like her eyes were glowing, She noticed her little freckles, and how her dark hair seemed to be knotted but yet still seem stylish. Evie was mesmerized and couldn't understand why she didn't really realize she was staring until Harriet cleared her throat. Evie then blinked and shook her head to get back to reality. And with that Harriet spoke "What were you doing sneaking onto my ship?" Evie had trouble responding stuttering and messing up words she was a mess and didn't know why "Ummmmm I- I um I was- wasn't try try trying t-t-t-t to sne- sneak onto your sh- ship." Evie was embarrassed for stuttering. While Harriet just smirked at it and thinking that it was cute. "Oh really then what where you doing in a barrel." Evie wanted to tell her the truth but inside she knew she shouldn't but yet she still did "I-I wa-wa was trying t-t-t to snee sneak onto Um-um Uma's Shi-ship". Again Evie was upset about stuttering but little did she know Harriet just thought it was adorable "ok that makes since let me guess Mal, Jay, and Carlos are to?" and for some reason she told her "Yes." Evie then realized that she just ratted them out and covered her mouth with both hands. The action making Harriet laugh "it's okay I'm not going to tell Uma Though she probably already knows." This time Evie was able to talk without stuttering "But aren't you two allies?" "HA hardly I don't like her she's holding my brother back making him be her first mate. Were only allies cause Harry told us too." Evie was starting to get some confidence "So Harry gets to tell you what to do?" This made Harriet raise an eyebrow "no its just he has tantrums when me and Uma don't get along." Harriet then bursted out in laughter. Evie even giggled Harriet then realized that Evie was still tied up and decided to do something against her best judgement and got up then proceeded to untie her. Evie was beyond confused, because from the stories that she had heard about her Harriet was terrible but from where she sat she seemed to be really nice and good company.

Uma then came out from her quarters only to see Mal, Jay, and Carlos tied to a pole she then smirked with delight as she strolled over to Mal looked her in the eyes and just shook her head "how pathetic did you really think that you could sneak onto my ship and not get caught. Uma just laughed at Mal as she just glared at her. Jay was doing a staring contest with another pirate. And Carlos was attempting to untie them but had no luck. Uma then gave orders "How about we tar and feather them. To show the people just the chickens they are." After hearing that they all gulped.

Evie and Harriet were actually getting along and Evie even stopped stuttering, but then remembered "Wait what about the others Uma might have them." Harriet then stopped and thought "well I guess I could let you go but I doubt that you would be able to take on a whole pirate crew by yourself". Evie knew that was true "Could we check if she has them?" Harriet agreed and said that she would be right back and left Evie alone in her quarters. Which Evie found odd since there were treasures in there, and Evie realized that Harriet already trusts her that much, and they literary just met. She was lost in thought when Harriet returned she was able to get her attention. "EVIE Uma does have them and is about to tar and feather them like make them into chickens." Then Evie was worried again "What are we going to do!" Harriet then rose her eyebrow and smirked "we?" Evie then realized what she had said and blushed then looked away unaware as to why she had blushed "I mean what am I going to do I know you won't help cause I mean we just met." Harriet then just laughed "nonono of course I'll help you." That surprised Evie "Really?" Harriet then nodded and put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her in closer to whisper her plan. Evie felt pins and needles where Harriet's hand was and her heart was beating so hard that she felt as though it would jump out of her chest.

Uma had now gotten them all tied to different posts and had pirates holding buckets of tar over their heads ready to pour when they heard a whistle. They all looked to where it came from and saw Evie on Harriet's ship she then jumped onto Uma's ship and started to sword fight the pirates she was struggling until pirates from Harriet's crew snuck onto Uma's ship and started to attack the other pirates too. They were all fighting for a while Uma was distracted by the other pirates so Evie went over and cut Mal, Jay. And Carlos free they were all sword fighting for a while until they were able to run off the ship once Evie got off she looked over to Harriet's ship and saw Harriet wink at her as she went below deck. Evie heard Mal say her name and pull her by her arm, and with that they were gone.

"Evie what happened back there!" by now they were back at their hideout and Mal was mad "Like I said it wasn't my fault that the barrel was placed on Harriet's ship." Mal then rolled her eyes" Well how did you get caught?" "I tried to make a run for it." Mal was annoyed because she knew that Evie knew better than that. "Ok but then how did you get out and get her crew to fight Uma's crew?" "Well Harriet talked to me and she was actually nice about this apparently"-. Evie wasn't even able to finish her sentence because Mal interrupted her "YOU TALKED TO HARRIET AND SHE WAS NICE HA yeah right like I would ever believe that bull crap." "you didn't let me finish apparently she doesn't like Uma either the only reason why they are allies is cause Harry told them to and the reason why they agreed is cause he has tantrums when they don't get along." Mal had had enough of this and just rolled her eyes "you know what whatever I don't care just never let that happen again okay E." Evie then agreed and since it was late they all had to leave and go home.

Evie was walking home it was gloomy as always and muggy out. She couldn't stop thinking about Harriet and how she felt around her. Like how could she even describe how she felt? She was trying to figure it out she felt like there was electricity shooting through her body like there was magic moving through her veins and her stomach would flutter. She then realized what all of those sounded like and stopped in her tacks. And shook her head then thought to herself NO that can't be it mother wants me to marry a handsome prince with a big castle. This is just something else. She then proceeded on her walk home yet she still couldn't stop thinking about Harriet. The only things she could hear was her heartbeat and her footsteps of her boots hitting the stone roads she just thought nothing of it.

Once Evie got home her mother was waiting by the fire place. And walked over to her. Her mother frowned at her but then the frown turned into a scowl as she looked Evie up and down and checked her makeup. "Evie you look absolutely horrendous so ugly and fat you need to lose weight. And your makeup is so bad you look like a troll how will you ever find a prince looking like this". Evie just looked down and frowned as her eyes started to fill with tears. Her mother then slapped her across the face and yelled "Princesses do not cry they don't show emotion you are such a disappointment!" as she slapped her one more time this time it was so loud that even Carlos could hear it across the street. The slap also sending her to the floor. As her mother walked away leaving her there. After a little Evie got up and went to her room her cheek bloody from the slaps cause of her mother's rings. She then flopped down onto her bed grabbed her pillow and just sobbed from the terrible day that she just had. She soon cried herself to sleep and that night Harriet appeared in her dreams.


	2. So we meet again

The next day Evie awoke early to the sounds of squawking vultures as she always did. She was groggy, but had to get up knowing that her mother would get mad if she didn't. Evie trekked to her mirror scrunching her face at her reflection. Her makeup from the previous night was all runny her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her cheek also having a small cut with dried blood. She lifted her hand to examine her hair which was a complete mess. Reminding her of Harriet. Evie quickly shook the thought away. She then went into the bathroom to take a cold shower like she always did. The shower water was always cold, but she was glad that there was at least a shower. Once she dried off she started the long process of putting on her makeup, doing her hair, and picking out her outfit. All of that probably takes about an hour and a half. The first thing she did with the makeup was cover up the scratch on her cheek. Evie didn't want them to ask about it and maybe worry, and anyways she's had to cover up worse.

Meanwhile on the other side of the isle on a ship Harriet awoke to Uma yelling. Harriet rubbed her eyes and got up out of her hammock. She was already ready for the day since she sleeps in her cloths. As she stretched the door slammed open Uma storming in being followed by Harry and some of Harriet's crew members. "Sorry captain she won't leave until she talks to you". Uma looked furious "its ok you guys can leave I'll talk to her". With that Harriet's Crew members left Harriet Uma, and Harry alone. Uma was the first one to speak "Why did you help them"! "Help who"? Harriet knew exactly what Uma meant. She had even told her crew not to let her on board last night. "We had them and we were about to get revenge but your crew helped that prissy blue haired princess free them"! Harriet could feel Uma's anger radiating off of her, but that wasn't what was bothering her right then. It was the fact that Uma called Evie a 'prissy' blue haired princess. Harriet was annoyed now. "Who said I gave them those orders"? Uma made a face showing that she knew that Harriet was trying to trick her. "Well Evie got away and your crew helped her yet you did nothing about it. You're not even mad that your crew did that". "Whatever ok just forget it you can get them back later it's not like anyone getting off the isle anytime soon". Uma just glared at her huffed and grabbed Harry "fine whatever but you owe me" then stormed out pulling Harry along with her leaving Harriet alone in her room. Harriet sighed applied new eye liner, and headed to

Back in the castle across the way Evie had just finished perfecting her makeup and hair also picking out her favorite outfit, but here came the part of the day that she dreaded most getting her mother's permission to leave the castle. She took a big breath and headed down stairs just to see her mother sitting right by the front door knowing that Evie was about to try and leave. Evil Queen stood up and sauntered over to Evie with perfect grace. She then started to circle around Evie looking her up and down. Then stopping in front of her leaning forward to look at Evie right in the face. Evie keeping perfect posture and a straight face through it all. Her mother then scoffed and scowled. Evie was then stuck there for another 20 minutes being lectured about all of her "flaws" and her mother trying to fix mistakes before finally being allowed to leave, but not before getting another slap this one not breaking skin or leaving a mark. Once Evie was out the door she sighed and started the long walk to the hide out.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos were already there just talking about stuff that they had already stolen that day Once they saw Evie enter they all greeted her knowing that her mother was the reason why she was late. "Ok so we will be going onto Uma's ship today-". Evie interrupted. "Seriously Mal even after yesterday". Mal scoffed and explained that today Uma has an extra shift at the chip shop along with Harry having to help his dad at his clock shop leaving Gil with nothing to do but hang out with his brothers meaning the ship is empty. "Doesn't that seem a little too good to be true"? Mal shrugged "hey it makes it easier we'll take that". Evie slowly nodded Mal then went on to explain that they will go onto the ship and tag it with all of their logos. After a while they went out to put the plan into motion. Evie feeling like there was something that was going to happen, but trying to think positively.

Once they got there Mal handed out spray cans to each of them. They then split up to cover more area. Mal was spraying Maleficent with the writing Long Live Evil on it. While the others did so but with their respective parents. Then they all went up onto the main sail using ropes. Then spraying their logos onto it Mal her two dragons, Jay his snake, Carlos his two bones, and Evie her cracked crown. Once they finished that they headed down to finish up the rest of the ship. Evie was spraying the docks while the others were getting the rooms and below deck. While Evie was alone she heard something, and stopped she looked around ready to hit anything (or anyone) that moved. All of a sudden there was a bag over her head and she was dragged away leaving her spray can on the deck.

Once Mal and the others finished they headed up onto the deck only to realize that Evie was gone. "Did she leave without telling us"? Asked jay Mal shook her head "No she would have told us that she was leaving. she was taken. See her spray can is over there but her logo is here and not complete". "But who took her"? Jay thought out loud they then all looked at each other nervously knowing that they were all thing the same thing "Uma".

Evie was struggling trying to get free as she was being brought somewhere, but then the person who took her stopped walking. Evie then heard muffled talking. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she's pretty sure that she hears a voice of someone who hasn't quite left her mind since their meeting. Not long after the ropes around her wrists and ankles were removed the bag was taken off and the person that had brought her left. Evie opened her eyes only to see that her suspicions were correct. Making her heart drop

It was Harriet Hook just sitting in her chair with a smug smirk on her face. Evie was beyond confused as to why Harriet would kidnap her. Evie really didn't want to see Harriet again, and yet she was kind of glad to see her again. She just doesn't want to feel the way that she does when she's around Harriet. "Why did you kidnap me.? Evie finally asked. That made Harriet stop smirking "Well I'm sorry how else could I talk to you"? This only confusing Evie more. "Ok maybe walk up to me, and why do you want to talk to me"? Harriet shrugged "What can I say I like your company". Harriet then smiled which made Evie feel like there were butterflies in her stomach, and her blush from Harriet's answer. Evie kept telling herself in her mind to stop feeling like this, but she couldn't help it. "But don't you have like a whole crew to talk to"? Evie tried to distract herself. "Well yeah. But they aren't anywhere near as interesting nor beautiful as you are". That comment making Evie's heart rate speed up and her to blush madly. She looked away hoping Harriet didn't see it. "How about you take a seat". Harriet offered while directing her hand to a seat near Evie. Evie accepted and sat down. She knew this was going to feel like forever and only make her feel more which kind of worried Evie.

Mal, Carlos, and Jay had gone back to the hide out to try and figure out what to do. Because they don't know for sure that it was Uma or not that took Evie. Mal was pacing back and forth around the room, Jay was sitting at a table with his chin resting in his hand with his strained thinking face on, and Carlos was on the couch deep in thought. "So what if it wasn't Uma"? Asked Jay Mal sighed "I don't know cause then we won't have any idea where she is or what that person will do to her". They all look worried because they all love Evie like she's their own sister. "But one thing I know once we find out who did take her they will be doomed". Said Mal. Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement. "Well I think that we should probably ease drop on Uma in the fish and chip shop to see if she says anything about Evie, and if she doesn't then we will start to search around the isle". Suggested Carlos. Mal and Jay decided that it's probably the best plan that they can make after thinking about it for a while. They then went out to find their friend.

Harriet and Evie were just sitting in Harriet's quarters talking. "So what were you doing on Uma's ship"? Once again Evie knew that she shouldn't tell her, but she couldn't help it she had to. "We were tagging it". Harriet raised her eyebrow smirked and chuckled. "So Mal, Jay, and Carlos were on the ship too"? Evie nodded looking kind of upset about tattling on them. Harriet chuckled some more "I can't wait to see how angry Uma is going to be". Evie looked up and saw that Harriet was genuinely amused by Uma being mad just like Mal would be, But seeing Harriet smiling and laughing just makes Evie's stomach tighten and heart flutter. Evie just feels kind of shy around Harriet, and hates how Harriet makes her feel. Which is weird since she makes her feel good and happy, but also angry and confused. Not at Harriet but herself knowing that she isn't supposed to feel like this towards anyone but a prince and defiantly not a girl pirate. Evie had gotten lost in thought she realized that and came back to reality. Only to find Harriet just looking at her. Making her Blush "what"? Evie decided to ask "Just how in the world are you so beautiful"? Harriet asked in a sincere and sweet voice. Evie just blushed "I-I m-m-mean I'm n-not that good looking". Evie was able to stutter out. With that Harriet gave her a confused face "That's not true you really are the fairest in all the lands, and I mean it". Though Evie didn't believe it she could tell that Harriet did, and that made her feel happy, but also made her heart twist. Evie knew she was falling into something that she wouldn't be able to escape, and yet she felt as though it would be worth it.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos had found out that Uma had no idea about Evie being taken since they listened for a good hour, and yet not a word about them or Evie. They had left the chip shop having wasted an hour of time that could have been used for finding Evie. Since then they have looked into other enemy's homes and hideouts. They wanted to continue looking but had to take a break. "Do you think that Evie is okay"? Carlos asked in a genuinely concerned voice. "I don't know but we can only hope until we find her". Was what Mal had responded with. They had about a ten minute break before returning to the search for Evie only being able to hope that she was safe.

Evie and Harriet had been talking about stuff for the past hour until Evie seemed to get a little upset. "What's wrong"? Harriet asked her "well I was kidnaped while we were tagging Uma's ship. They must be worried, and looking all over the isle for me. They don't even know if I'm hurt or who took me". Harriet remembered that she had been with the others when she had her taken here. "Right um you can go if you want. I am sure that they are worried sick about you". Harriet said in a kind of sad tone Evie was actually torn. She wanted them to know that she was fine, but at the same time she wanted to continue talking to Harriet. But she knows that she needs them to know that she isn't dead. "O-okay". Evie was hesitant to say the next part but did anyway "I'll come talk to you again sometime if that's okay with you"? That automatically made Harriet smile "Yeah yeah you can come over anytime you want to". Harriet had responded pretty fast Evie smiled back they both said bye as Evie left. Once Evie closed the door she leaned against it and sighed. Then continued to go find the others.

Mal, Carlos, and Jay were about to go to the castle across the way to try and find Evie when all of sudden Evie just walked right up to them completely fine. "Evie thank Lucifer that you're okay what happened where did you go"? But Evie didn't want to tell them the truth because she doesn't want there to be any chance that anyone can find out how she feels about Harriet. "I uh went home" Mal could tell that she was lying but wanted to see how far she would go with it "why did you go home, and why didn't you tell us that you were leaving"? Evie could tell Mal knew that she was lying but decided to try and convince her. "Mother sent someone to get me because she had an extra lesson about makeup today, and she told them to bring me right to her". Now Mal actually didn't know if she was lying anymore because Evil queen would bring her back for makeup purposes "Then why did she let you leave the castle this morning"? While this was happening Jay and Carlos just watched and waited to see who would win. "Because she wasn't planning on teaching me it today, but changed her mind". With this argument Mal gave in and decided to just trust her. "Ok whatever want to go watch Uma's reaction to seeing her ship"? Evie saw a mischievous glint in her eye and her wicked smile, and could tell that she was excited to see Uma being furious "Now why would I ever pass up that opportunity"? They all grouped up in their walking formation and headed towards the docks the see Uma's reaction to her ship being covered in their logos.

When they got to the docks they hid behind giant crates, and were peering out through the small cracks in the crates to see the The Lost Revenge. The cracks were small enough to not be noticeable to Uma and her crew but big enough for them to see out of. They sat there chatting quietly for a bit but then heard a lot of pirates heading their way so they quickly looked through the cracks just in time to see Uma yell. She looked absolutely furious. She then headed towards Harriet's ship which was right next to hers. Once she was inside they all got up and crouched down so the pirates didn't see them, and snuck away. Then when they were out of hearing distance they all bursted out laughing, because mad Uma was hilarious. Once they had their laughs they had to start heading home because it was beginning to get dark, and the isle is really dangerous when it's dark out. They said their byes and went their separate ways except for Carlos and Evie since they live across the street from each other. They talked the whole way home. Mainly Carlos going over everywhere they had gone to try and find her some of the places confusing her as to why they would think that she would be there. "Ok ok wait why did you guys think that I would be at Gaston's duels without rules"? Carlos shrugged "I don't know we were passing by and wanted to check everywhere". By then they had gotten home and said bye Evie watched Carlos go inside before slowly turning towards her home and gulped fretting what will happen once she goes inside knowing that her mother would believe that she is very far from perfect.

It took a while but Evie was finally able to get into her room. She had found out that her mother was already in a really bad mood before she got home, and only got madder after examining Evie. Tonight Evie got another scratch on her cheek and bruises on her arms she even got a big cut on her chest right by her shoulder. This time she needed to use the first aid kit that she had put together to tend to the cut on her chest. She cleaned it and wrapped it up with some clean medical bandage that she had found recently. After the cut was fixed she removed her makeup, and changed. Once she got into bed she couldn't fall asleep for quite a while. All she could think about was Harriet, but then that made her think about what her mother would do to her if she found out that she…. That she? Evie didn't want to think like that didn't want to accept the fact that she liked Harriet not only a pirate but a girl too. When she thinks what her mother would do if she found out she just looks at her bandaged shoulder and chest. She let out a sigh and was finally able to go to sleep. That night half of her dreams were full of Harriet and were nice the other half were nightmares about her mother.


	3. I needed to see you again

Evie woke up the same way she always did, but this time she hurt. Even though this isn't the first time she's been injured by her mother, and has been hurt more. She still won't get use to waking up and hurting .This morning in her shower she made sure to clean the cut some more, and when doing her makeup cover the scratches and the bruises. Evie didn't want her friends to know about what her mother does when she isn't perfect. Which to her mother is always. She spent probably around an hour and forty five minutes doing her makeup and hair and an extra ten to pick out her outfit. Once she was ready she made sure that the bandage was fine and hidden so her friends wouldn't notice. Evie looked at her door and frowned. She knew she had to face her mother no matter what so she gathered up her courage, and walked out the door with her head held high.

This time her mother only lectured her for about ten minutes. Which Evie was relived about. She left right before Carlos exited his house. "Hey Evie"! Carlos called as he jogged up to her. Evie slowed down "Why are you leaving so late"? Carlos asked with curiosity Evie didn't want to tell him it was to cover bruises and cuts so she only told him the partial truth "I slept in a little and mother held me back for a bit. And you"? "Oh my mom wanted me to clean her car early today". Evie nodded they had walked in silence most of the way since there happened to be some extra screams of terror and horror this morning. It wasn't long before they arrived since they were walking faster than usual to avoid being attacked.

Once they had gotten to the Hideout they see that Jay is napping on the couch and Mal is sitting at the table off to the side drawing something Evie snuck up behind Mal and saw that it was Mal holding a sword to Uma's throat. "Well that's kind of disturbing". Evie said right into Mal's ear. This making Mal slightly jump. From being surprised not scared. Right as that happened Carlos had dropped food that was even to rotten for them to eat on Jay waking him up. Jay was mad he sat up and threw the food at Carlos who got hit in the face with it. "What even was that"? Jay asked in confusion and annoyance "To be honest I don't even know". Carlos said as he peeled it off his face, and held it with two fingers. Scrunching his face from the smell, and the fact that it was on his face. Then dropping it, and going to wash his face. Mal and Evie just rolled their eyes sighed and said in sync "Boys" as Jay dropped the food down Carlos's shirt.

Today they weren't attacking Uma or anyone. They were just hanging out and talking. Which to Evie was a nice change for once. She needed a break from it because it's been a hectic two days. Though Evie was enjoying it her mind kept wandering back to Harriet. She needed to see her needed to talk to her. Evie looked at the clock to see that it was 2:30pm "Oh yeah guys mother told me to be home by 3 today for extra fashion advice". Evie lied "Ok so you'll leave in about 10 minutes"? "Yeah" She was glad that they believed her, because she really needed to see Harriet. Even though it had just been a day, and she had kidnaped her yesterday. Evie missed her, and knew why she even came to the conclusion that she can't help it she just likes Harriet, and if she wants to see her she's going to see her. She's still scared about what her mother would do to her if she found out she liked her, but there's nothing she can do about it. At 2:40pm Evie left and instead of heading home she headed for the docks to go see the girl she likes.

Evie had made it to the docks rather quickly not realizing that she was practically running the whole way. She was kind of embarrassed in her mind. She was running to a girl that she liked. Evie was trying to figure out what to do. Does she just walk on board or what. She just stands in an Alley way for a while thinking, but she didn't have time to think she was yearning to see Harriet again and couldn't wait. So she just went with the first thing that came to her mind. Just walk on board "I mean she did say to come anytime I want to". Evie whispered to herself, and started to head towards the ship. Once she started to walk onto the ship two pirates stopped her and were trying to push her off. Evie was struggling against them "Hey I'm allowed on Harriet told me I could come whenever I want to"! The pirates just scoffed, and continued to push her until they heard Harriet. "Hey I did tell her that she's allowed on board let go of her". Harriet told them with impatience in her voice. The pirates did as they were told and left. Harriet walked over to Evie. "Sorry about that I didn't get around to telling them to let you in whenever you come". Harriet explained to Evie as she put her hand on Evie's back making Evie feel warm there and the butterflies return. As Harriet lead her back to her quarters Evie couldn't stop just looking at her unless Harriet would look at Evie then she would turn her head so fast that she thought that she might get whiplash. Once they got into her quarters instead of sitting where she had sat last time they were both seated by a window on a coach side by side. Which made Evie's heart do a flip to sit so close to her.

Evie and Harriet just sat there for about 2 hours just talking about funny stories that have happened to them, and adventures that they've been on. In that time they both had turned towards each other on the coach. Both of them sitting cross-legged. But then Evie said something really funny and Harriet nudged Evie's shoulder with her fist as people do. But Evie hissed when she did that (like breathed sharply in through gritted teeth). "Oh I'm sorry, but is your shoulder okay I swear that I nudged lightly". Evie had grabbed her shoulder because the nudge hurt the cut. "Yeah its fine really". But Harriet was already worried. "Are you sure you seem like you're in pain". Evie could tell that she's worried and sighed "I just have a little cut there is all, and why do you care so much if I'm hurt we just met the other day"? Harriet didn't answer at first she was just looking at Evie's shoulder. Evie could tell that she just wanted to make sure she was fine, and was upset for making it hurt. "It's not your fault". Harriet looked Evie square in the eyes and asked "Please tell me if it's more than a little cut. are you okay"? She sounded genuinely worried and completely serious. Maybe even the slightest bit sad. Evie had to tell her the truth she looked down and sighed. "Fine. it's not just a little cut". Evie met eyes with Harriet and saw that she really cared which made Evie's heart just melt. "If it's not just a little cut then what is it and is there anything else. And who did it to you"? Harriet rambled "The cut is kind of big, there's some bruises, and some scratches". Evie came clean, and she avoided looking at Harriet knowing that she probably looks worried sick. "Who. Did. It. To. You". Harriet asked through gritted teeth. "My….. 'Sigh' my mother". With that Harriet's eyes were wide open sad, worried, caring, and mad all at once. Harriet then pulled Evie into a big gentle hug. This making Evie relaxed as she hugged her back. They stayed like this for a while. Evie being comforted by Harriet's warmth, and Harriet being sad about Evie being hurt.

To both of them the hug felt like eternity. For Evie she felt electricity running through her body as they hugged she felt happy and safe. Evie hardly ever feels safe even when she's around Mal, Carlos, and Jay she never feels completely safe, but she does now she feels like there is nothing bad in the world nothing wrong she just feels safe, happy, and content while in Harriet's arms. But the hug ended Harriet still worried and sad held onto Evie's shoulders. (Away from the cut) "Why would your mother do that to you"? Harriet questioned Evie "Well she wants me to be the fairest of them all, but punishes me when she finds flaws". Evie explained only worrying Harriet more "what flaws what does she say and what does she do". Harriet couldn't help but to ask so many questions "she says that I'm fat, ugly, a troll, untalented, stupid, a disgrace, unmannered, inadequate, bad at makeup, and fashion". Evie explained sadly Harriet seeming incredibly sad and confused. "But none of that is true you are very thin, you're absolutely gorgeous, a princess, super talented, a genius, amazing, very mannered, and again amazing, the best at makeup, and a fashion goddess. You are the Fairest of them all". Those compliments makes Evie blush like crazy "What does she do when she finds these so called 'flaws'". Evie looked at her then looked down. "She will point them all out, slap me, hit me sometimes even with a staff, and even not feed me". This made Harriet just hug her again feeling kind of hurt herself to hear what the Evil Queen would do to Evie. That she would actually hurt her, but once again Evie felt safe in Harriet's arms. They then continued to talk sometimes going back to that subject but trying to lighten the mood around 6:30pm Evie had to leave. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Before Evie went on her way.

While Evie was walking home all she was thinking about was Harriet and how she knows that each time she sees her she only likes her more. The more she learns about her the more she wants to be around her, and after those hugs wants to always in her arms to always feel that way not a care in the world just her and Harriet. She also learned that she loves the way Harriet smells. She smells like the ocean and not like the other pirates do she smelled like salt water and the beach. Her hair was so soft completely not what Evie thought it would feel like. Evie just thought about her the whole walk home. Once she got outside she got scared, but went in anyway and was relived to find that her mother went to bed early. Evie went upstairs and got all ready for bed. Once she was all changed and makeup removed she curled up into bed. And hugged her pillow wishing that it were Harriet instead. That night Harriet was all that she dreamt about.


End file.
